Comes Spring, Dies Winter
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: Softened, raw sienna orbs stared at the vast clouds covering the entire world like a canvas of pink and orange. For once he sighed in gratefulness to the gods who painted the sky. The ever so changing sky with each color to remind him of who he had once loved. Kikuro! Yokai AU
1. Prologue

Softened, raw sienna orbs stared at the vast clouds covering the entire world like a canvas of pink and orange. For once he sighed in gratefulness to the gods who painted the sky. The ever so changing sky with each color to remind him of who he had once loved.

He held up his palms, royal blue sleeves against the wind, as he tries to reach for the treasure the heaven above holds.

But he retreats, knowing too well he can never grasp it.

"I love you."

He says and drops of tears shed at the corner of his eyes but his lips graced with a smile to a golden grin.

 _"I love you!"_

He shouts to the valleys in hope that his voice will be carried by the breeze and into the mountains for his beloved to hear. After all, it was _him_ who taught the Kitsune that the wind listens, and if you're favored, it will carry your voice through its breeze.

Out of breath, he cried and laughed so hard that emotions overwhelmed him to bring the once, vain Kitsune to his knees.

 **"I love you.."**

He doesn't say it for the fourth time, as he had before in every season. Because winter was time he lost _him_ and throughout forever.


	2. YEAR 1

**Fateful Spring**

Long, sharp claws idly fiddled with the pink petal dancing upon his fingers before being swallowed by the spring breeze. The owner heaved a deep sigh, clearly of boredom and desperation before jumping off the high, Sakura branch and landing gracefully at the mossy floor. His feet stride off the wet mountain path that even in such slow and lazy manner, he reached his destination without feeling tired of the long walk.

Bored sienna eyes looked at the tall red tori that mark the borders between the sacred mountains of gods and the traditional, rich Capital of Teiko.

 _Teiko,_

how long has it been since the proud capital turned into a home of savage greed? The village in which they have been greatly blessed by the gods of the mountain, resulting fertile lands of great harvest and rich natural resources became a land of war. Years before, there had not been a single war of envy for the claim of the land for the ruler was right and just. Ready to help the villages in need as results of countless alliance.

In exchange, they were extremely religious and devoted to the mountains. At least fifty festivals or sacred days of worship would be offered to the pleased gods in a year. Overnight dancing by the village's most eye catching maidens whose bodies sinfully clamps around their silken robes, food of high quality hunted fresh and mouthwatering dishes served throughout the night as offerings and the merrymaking of laughter from drunk men over wine and cheerful music should echo throughout the valley.

A story of olden times would say it was the golden times when gods would join with them. A mythical tale of yokais; demon spirits who also served the gods and humans together where the red gate had not been built just yet. A hundred years however was enough to change all that.

To humans, it was just a myth of the present days. To Kise Ryouta, the golden Kitsune of the southern valleys of Kaijou, it was a history to be remembered but resented.

Not that he bothered to recall it nowadays. Humans succumb to greed into killing yokais for occult purposes and pride whilst vengeful yokais into slaughtering humans. Some had already took their turn of killing the mortals out of sheer fun, painting their blood unto temple murals or leaving their grotesque bodies as a warning to once, peaceful villagers.

Thus, the righteous died to keep their beliefs while the sinful ascended to the throne. They had thrown away their religious thoughts and had countless onmyojis vanquished them.

It was considered the dark days until a silent treaty was made. Thus, the Torii was built. No human was allowed to cross the boarders and no yokai can make claims on the mortal beings unless they carelessly wander into their nest. Simple acts of consequences to avoid the dark days to repeating itself though as time fleets, rule breakers rose such as the golden Kitsune.

Why? some wonders.

Because Kise Ryouta did not want that. He did not want peace for it was just time fleeting and life wasted into a cycle of repetition. He did not like the fact those geezers in the high mountains would turn a blind eye to humanity's ignorance. Yes, the golden Kitsune where any female being would grovel their knees just to have a bit of his time had more dark and undisclosed desires than lust.

The want of blood.

The desire of war.

The glory on the pedestal of corpses he once built for during the dark days, he shone one of the best.

But those days are over and all that's left is the shell of the golden Kitsune and slow hours of being pampered in his den. The only thing that could appease his sickness is a walk to the village and a string of mischief.

It was never for the sake of who died a hundred years ago or a lingering feeling of envy or vengeance; but for pure fun and amusement. Although a certain green haired Daitengu would warn him multiple times never to set foot out of the mountains, all advice and lectures would fall on deaf ears.

'Midorimachii is just worried for me. He doesn't need to exaggerate his lectures.' He'd always say to himself. 'What a tsundere.'

Light footed was he, Kise jumped from roof to roof before gracefully landing on a small oak tree. Cloaked with shadows, the farming women could only hear the flutter of red and white robes. They can never see the devilish grin or sinister smirks gracing the vain Kitsune's face.

A snap of a finger and small vines sprouted from muddied floor. Not sooner than five seconds; one of the harvesters started screaming for the presence of snakes. Another snap from Kise and the bare footed lady was jumping on her heels, claiming a snake bit her.

Kise chuckled and made his way towards the circling farmers. With a swish, one of his tails made its way to an old geezer's leg before pulling him. The figure stumbled, face down on one of the woman's breasts.

"I swear it wasn't m-!"

A loud slap.

"PERVERT!"

Kise gave himself a force laugh, but it quickly died down as the scene bored him within seconds. Before making his way out of the crops field, harsh wind blew towards the humans, providing leverage towards their clothes. The exposing of their undergarments and their flushed expressions were still, but barely entertained the Kitsune. 'Just the same old reaction.' He says to himself. With a yawn, leaves engulfed him and he was swallowed by the sakura petals and into the noble quarters. He fails to hear one of them complaining "Shirogane-dono won't like it if he hears this!" when the rice crops joined the breeze into the air.

He then stood upon the center walls separating the common quarters. Slanted eyes looked down on neatly dressed children playing what seems to be a paper ball.

Now Kise has taken a liking to distressed expressions and what could be more fun than children in tears? He had always hated the presence of naivety, especially from spoiled human spawns.

When the ball was thrown high, his claws jabbed unto it. The deflating air ball flew towards the other side of the small spaced playground and into a barricaded black walls.

"Eh! You pushed the ball too high!"

"Stupid, you did it so go get it."

"Don't want to. It's the Kuroko-kid who lives there."

"Eh? I thought he's a ghost?"

"They'll chop your hands off if you trespass..."

"Then who will get the ball?!"

Kise could've stayed there; watching the spoiled children push each other to the ground until their hand maidens or servants would come to their rescue but something intrigued him. Who, or what the hell was that 'Kuroko' they fear about? If he'd recall, the current rulers were those violent nonbelievers, the Haizaki Clan.

With a sparkling ink of curiosity; he jumped through the black walls grown with ivies and then to the white Sakura trees. Other rare and foreign flowers were present, poisonous ones (much to Kise's amusement) completely decorating the oriental palace that could rival the Haizaki's tower heights. Men were like statues all over the place wearing matching grey hakamas and katanas, faces cloaked with black veil. Spies groomed and fed with money obviously but then again even the Haizakis wouldn't go that far.

The walls were too high for a normal burglar to just intrude and there were obviously traps located at each exposed floors, as if they were suspiciously guarding an unattainable object. Protecting a certain unattainable object that could worth a human war.

"Hmm, a precious treasure I presume." Kise says to himself but a step to the ground stung his foot, making all the hairs up to his pointy ears shiver. It had been decades since he had last felt that kind of pain. The pain of onmyoji's barriers.

If he had been stealthy like before, his feral instincts would've already noticed the salted hydrangea leaves and kanji seal poorly hidden within the ivies. But it seemed worn out from the winter, making it easier for Kise to pass through.

Curiosity sparked in more and a bit of thrill, something he barely experienced in years. Countless of schemes played through his head of what baffled and stupid expressions will the samurais make when a single action of mischief, namely him, pass them by. The best was to steal whatever they were hiding and smash it in front of them. _How fun._

He made his presence hidden by the gardens, sharpening his claws and whisking his tails in excitement. A strong wind blew and the one of the samurai guards hiding within the pillars almost fell, however revealing his baffled face along with his dignity. The Kitsune chuckled mischievously.

"That's not very nice."

"Ahhh!" Raw sienna darted in every direction in panic whilst harboring frantic breaths.

"I'm here." To the left and all feral instincts rose to a higher level... Only to find out he was dealing with a shorter boy of seven or eight. "What the fuck...?

Aquamarine eyes hardened at the use of vile words. "You shouldn't talk like that, Kitsune-san."

Before Kise could even react, the boy had already chosen to ignore him and blew hard on the once scratched paper ball. The gash was gone, replaced neatly by paper and sticky rice. Judging from the boy's pace of handling the paper and readied equipment, he seems to be doing origami by the ponds.

The boy threw the ball in the air, obviously aiming for the other side but it barely made three feet from his head.

"Tsk, such weak force won't get the ball there." He says, yet only to be responded with a blank look and a finger in his lips. The boy seemed to be telling him more; to watch closely and listen and the Kitsune found himself doing so. Before the ball could hit the ground, there was a sudden force of momentum, a careful wind assisting its flow towards the other side and the boy nodded in thanks towards the sky. "H-how-?"

"The southern wind favors me." Was a curt reply before the boy made his way to the palace doors.

"Wait! I have a question for you." It was rare for the Kise Ryouta to ask of something rather than order. He could not even fathom the answer himself. Perhaps there was something, something about the boy that is clearly drawing him like moth to fire and he does not need to put more oil. If the boy was polite, human or not, so should he.

"How is it that you can see me?"

A smile.

And for a moment the falling white sakura petals seized its movements. For a moment he could smell the sweet fragrance lingering unto spring air. For a moment he was intrigued.

"I can see everything. Kitsune-san."

 **Summer Mornings**

The season has gone by and Kise had not visited Teiko the entire spring, thus the villagers went months without mischief.

Why? Some vixens would wonder. The den the golden Kitsune lived in was entirely decorated with luxurious furniture and danced upon female yokai servants who awaits his every return with undying eagerness. They'd bring out sake, lavish him with silken robes of blue and gold before throwing themselves at his feet while he tell tales of his war or accomplished deeds upon distressing the mortals despite the repeated words of events.

But the whole month had none of that.

Instead, the vain Kitsune turned into a complete clumsy, daydreaming fox, overthinking of ONE simple incident. For this matter, he placed his tails behind legs and consulted the ever so wise green haired Daitengu.

 _"Die."_

"Eh! Midorimachii that's so mean!" He clutched unto gigantic black wings to prevent his friend from escaping. "I really, really need your help su~" the teary eyes however only disgusted the Tengu further. He was on the verge of clawing the Kitsune's eyes out. "I warned you multiple times of those humans. Now reap what you sow, damn dog." He hissed. The Daitengu had received a death message from the Kaijou dens and flew as quick as possible, only to stupidly fall for Kise's trap for the quench of another of his damn curiosities.

"But Midorimachii, it's not like I got into trouble or something." He was the one causing it in the first place. "I just wanted to learn about him."

"The Kuroko boy?"

The blonde nodded in anticipation and the Daitengu sighed in annoyance. He did not have a choice in the first place. "I'll tell you what I know and then you'll leave me alone for a couple centuries?"

More nodding but with accompaniment of wagging tails. Midorima Shintarou sighed in defeat, for a well renowned crow yokai, he had never thought he'll live the day to do favors non-war related, especially to the once proud Kitsune who stood by his side during the dark days. He just wondered why Kise would not listen to him when he's giving free advice but begs for things he shouldn't fret about.

Though a smile secretly decorated his lips; at least his friend found use of his none fleeting time. He then took a seat by the lavish futons before starting facts of what the mysterious family was.

"Takao had told me of the boy; Kuroko Tetsuya. Apparently he was a child of the heir's mistress but was allowed to live and breathe within the temple. Since his father died and there were no trace of his older brother, Kuroko was declared the heir a year ago. But he was too young to have his identity expose outside the temple that they have to isolate him until he's come of age."

"Kuroko huh… Strange how the Nijimura clan allowed a bastard to be their next heir."

Midorima sighed. "Nerveless, they are puppets of the Haizaki clan. I was once told that the clan treasures their blood too much to a desperate-preservation plan. Surely the Haizaki's could care less about their ethics. Izuki, however, says they are the only ones who still continue sacred practices and rituals; which explains the continuous silent treaty of the gods."

"That explains the heavily guarded temple." He could still feel the stinging sensations on his foot. "But why are they too secretive then? Surely they'd deserve recognition."

"It's not like any human outside their temple still believes in us. We are but a myth on this century." Then for a moment the green head contemplates to answer truthfully. "... But I hear their family has taken their religious matter to a higher standard. A more inhumane method since the drought two seasons ago."

"W-what?" Kise felt chills run through his spine. "Human sacrifices were banned ages ago!"

Midorima shook his head. "Like I said, with the Haizakis as rulers, they couldn't care less. Anything to keep the land's majestic reputation against the envying eyes of the outsiders, to make them believe the gods are on their side. Right now, Kuroko Tetsuya's role is the sole reason there is no dispute against the gods or the outsiders."

"So the boy I saw," the phantom like-boy "was most likely a servant? He looked so weak that I doubt such a tight family would raise him."

"... I doubt so." Kise had described the boy with inky black locks, the darkest shade he had ever seen, aquamarine orbs and sickly pale complexion. Definitely half-foreign, as if he was a sore thumb in a crowd of brunettes and ebonies, Midorima thinks.

He had a frail figure but to be able to talk to the fox yokai without flinching gave the impression of non-existent cowardice. As though most children can see beyond the naked eye, this boy seemed to have gotten used to it.

'As if it was natural.' The Daitengu thought darkly. "A child who can say 'the southern wind favors me' is hardly a servant. Rather the opposite, he seems to be the valuable one."

"Hmmm so a potential onmiyoji huh?" For a moment, raw sienna became feral. "I don't really understand but at least I feel like his worth my time. Alright, I'm ready to meet him again."

"Fool! Do you not get anything at all?"

"That he is my new object of entertainment?"

Another deep sigh, if this continues any longer Midorima might age before the next war comes. "He's VALUABLE. Get involved and the mortals will have your head."

"Please, they'd cower at our feet. When was the last time they'd actually fought with a real yokai? Let along saw one aside from your worshipers?"

"The boy will most likely forget you once he outgrown his age of being a seer."

A sinister smirk, a confident one the blonde thought he had forgotten to use. "I'll take my chances."

Midorima then gave up, his fellow yokai is too proud for his own good. "Take heed, according to Takao, his strength lies somewhere else."

Unfortunately for the green head, so does Kise's.

* * *

 _"I BRING no prayers on coloured silk_

 _T_ _o deck thy shrine to-day,"_

A monotonous voice echoed through the poisonous garden as the small figure of the owner walks by. Barefooted, he could feel the sky blue and pink kimono drape against the carpet of white sakura petals. The sun has yet to rise so he took his usual morning walk to greet the salmon colored skies with the companions of his choice.

 _"But take instead these maple leaves,_

 _That grow at Tamuké;"_

The humming canaries or the bewildered swallows stop from time to time, observing the ghost like child who could rival with Spring's beauty, recites his daily poems to the gods and spirits in presence.

He stops by his favorite spot; an oak tree surrounded by light-colored hydrangeas and white chrysanthemum. The shade will protect him from the scourging summer heat to come and his companions live closer there. Not even the onmyojis could see the little dwarfs and garden nymphs circling him as he hands them sweet delicacies he chose to raid in the kitchen when the servants weren't watching.

Poem reading was a pastime activity he had chosen to do with the spirits around him. He'd usually start after greeting the sunrise or feeling the southern wind's caresses, urging him to continue. The Summer heat was worth a torture towards his frail body to make the yokais around him happy. It was something his mother left for him to continue, after all.

 _"Finer than silk are they."_

The unexpected sound of an intruder already had his reactions fixated. Nimble fingers had reached into the depths of his kimono, grasping unto the hidden blade he was taught to use in cases of emergencies. The pale body took a defensive stance, eyes sharp and his small companions made a run back to their homes. Aquamarine eyes narrowed but softened the familiar figure.

"Woah, what a pair of claws you have there." The Kitsune whistled. His blue robes fluttered against the summer wind, graciously adding to his golden beauty that even the boy was fazed.

"What brings you here, Kise Ryouta-sama?"

Now this surprised Kise. "How do you know my name, Kuroko-kun?" Yet with amusement, he returns the favor.

"Momoi-sama told me, and I see you've also asked the other yokais about me." The hidden blade was gone and the boy turned to once again ignoring the Kitsune to cooing his yokai companion back and out of their homes.

The seductive yet manipulating, pink-haired Amewarashi was a friend of Kise during the dark days but some says that war softened the rain lady into a warm, bubbling ball of a character. It wasn't so surprising if Momoi Satsuki had already been drawn to the alluring seer as he was. Too bad his intentions come as breaking the innocent boy's cold and calm demeanor.

"Eh~ For a brat, you seem to know complicated things." He taunts but the boy had not reacted to the offhand comment. From first glance; he was weak but the way he recited the poem, a very old one that not even children his age could understand gave off the impression that he was not to be underestimated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, all these poem readings are just to pass time." The Kitsune circles him in an intimidating manner. "You don't really like to them, do you? It's tiring, it's an obligation, it's a responsibility- AAHH! What are they doing?!"

The small creatures suddenly came at him, jumping on bare toes with anger for threatening their master. Kise tried to shove them away, his tails swishing at uncontrollable force but even the wind was on their side. The creatures had managed to tangle him into his clothes and the wind pushed him into the pond. "I think you should take your leave now, Kise-sama." Kuroko says whilst pulling the Kitsune out of the pond with a tight rope.

But the smile on his face as he pretends that Kise was just a nuisance that had passed by irked the yokai more. (Even if it means coming back home drenched in muddied water with yet another Daitengu looking smug at his appearance.)

 **Warm Autumn**

"I was against one, no five thousands onmyoji's back in Shuri temple. Outnumbered and wounded under the heavy rain, I would've fled." The garden nymphs gasp, visualizing every word the Kitsune says. His dark brown kimono sleeves draped into mossy grounds by the oak branches, highly complementing the scattered red and orange maple leaves like a blanket for all the little creatures to sit. "But I couldn't leave Momoichii alone, that fragile but stubborn woman. See, she chose to remain by Aominechii's side; who foolishly fought the high priest and got himself stabbed with a spirit dagger worth a thousand centuries!"

They're eyes became anticipating, not minding Kuroko who joins them with a tray of tea and delicacies he managed to salvage from the kitchen. It has been another season and the taunts had not ceased, nor had Kuroko's mask been broken but Kise's visits has bought life to the garden. Kuroko had taken advantage of that.

Kise in the meantime made himself comfortable within the surroundings. The onmyojis weren't sharp to have detected him on his visits that the Kitsune questions whether they were really guarding Kuroko or not. Well, he could care less about the boy in the first place.

"Kise-sama, it seems you are thinking of devious thought again. Shall I remind you what it felt like to be thrown into the pond?"

The Kitsune tried to smile despite feeling a vein popped into his head. Even as one of the feared yokais of the dark ages, he could still not fathom the thought of mossy water all over his tails. The damn brat should be thankful he doesn't bully his own kind. "And as interesting your story was; I don't think Momoi-sama or Aomine-sama would appreciate that."

"Ha? What are you-?" suddenly, Kise felt shivers run through his back. A sharp, red fingernail traced his shoulder blades and he was pretty sure it spelled 'death'. "Ne, Ki-chan," voice laced with honey spoke. "I don't remember playing damsel in distress that day."

"How funny Kise, I don't remember being thrown around like rag doll either." Tanned arms swung around Kise's neck, ready for a choke. "But I do remember you running around the temple because of thunder."

Kise blushed tenfold and Kuroko, though casually drinking his tea, had a small smile. "Eh, so light illusions can scare the cat." Says the ravenette and the Kitsune wanted to bite him but the situation the Okuri inu was putting him could snap his neck into two. After all, it was no surprise that Kuroko had already befriended Aomine Daiki, another of his acquaintances during the dark days. With his interesting behavior, it would be no doubt that the Okuri inu immediately became fond of him.

"Let's throw 'em in the pond!" The garden nymphs cheered while Aomine slung the Kitsune around his shoulders and into the mossy water.

"NOOO!"

 **SPLASH**

"Having fun?" Cherry red eyes gazed at the young boy beside her.

"Maybe." Kuroko teases her but the Amewarashi chuckles instead. "Dai-chan is. I hadn't seen him smile like that for a decade since the dark ages."

True enough, his smile was a toothy grin and his tail was wagging furiously. Though the Kitsune was soaked and freezing, the Okuri inu barely evaded his weak attacks and that gave Kuroko an idea what Aomine was during the golden and dark ages.

 _A dangerous beast. Feral. Sadistic. Monster._

"Was Kise-sama like this before too?"

For a moment the Amewarashi was shock and a flashback of the Kitsune reflected into her eyes to the present scene in front of her. Then she laughed, covering her smile with her blue sleeves.

"Maybe."

 **Refreshing Winter**

Kise had debated whether to stop associating himself with the raven head seer. Not that he was bored with Kuroko, no far from that. But the raven head just had too much yokais around him that loves to threaten him with cold water.

The Kitsune cringed and he could remember ice creeping up his fur. 'Tsk, if Aomine-chii and Momoichii keeps hanging around him, he'll never break.' The yokai had led the ruse too long but was determined to prove to every yokai that every human is the same. If only they'd listen…

Fortunately the snow had finally made its way to Teiko. The Amewarashi and Okuri Inu loved to travel where the sun shone best, resulting in limited visits to Kuroko at least twice a season in a year. The little yokais were probably too cold to set foot within the garden either that Kise couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

On the brink of hibernation; Kise snuck out of the coven and into the temple. The stinging sensation from the hydrangeas were weakening yet the Kitsune still never bothered to have it removed.

 _"If I see that bridge_  
 _That is spanned by flights of magpies_  
 _Across the arc of heaven_  
 _Made white with a deep-laid frost,_  
 _Then the night is almost past."_

"Otomo no Yakamochi"

Unlike before, Kuroko had not taken a defensive form but sighed deeply upon the voice. "Kise-sama, when will you learn that it is rude to sneak up on a person?"

"And when will you admit that poem reading is a nuisance?" Kise unconsciously drowns the sight in front of him as he came closer; there sat his enemy (?) by the porch in such as graceful manner while the layers of white and gradient pink clothing bury his feet. He then mentally kicked himself for being attracted to an 11 years old brat.

Kuroko's left eye twitched at the comment but his facade has yet to break. "You're still persistent, aren't you?" raven locks were gently caressed by the southern wind and Kise found himself more drawn to the sight. "But what does Kise-sama gets from taunting me?"

"Entertainment" was the straight answer and Kuroko could not expect less.

"Shall I recite another one then?"

"Yes." Once more, Kise answered without thinking.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The horrifying sem has finally ended! *collapses.**

 **Im so sorry for the neglect towards my readers T^T but i can assure that the whole five months weren't spent on crawling my way to survive college for I have a stockpile of the stories to update XD**

 **This is my first Kikuro story, which was originally a one shot but after numerous draft, it was too confusing so Ill make 8 chapters to represent the 8 years Kise has been with Kuroko. And of course, the sequel will be an Akakuro fic (I HOPE I CAN MAKE A SEQUEL O.O)**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

 **Come Spring, Dies Winter: DEC. 26**

 **Thicker than water (reconstructed): DEC. 28**

 **Darker than his shadow: DEC. 30**

 **I've already written then, just need to correct some parts -_-**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ps. Kuroko's hair in this story is black**


	3. YEAR 2

**Spring Flowers**

"I refuse- nanodayo."

"Eh, come on Midorin~ I think Tetsu-kun would appreciate more company this year." Persisted the Amewarashi but her clinging irked Midorima more. Not only did they invade his nest within the early mornings, but they shamelessly made themselves at home. The Kitsune was already making a ruckus with the female ravens while the Okuri Inu rummages through his pantries like the food belonged to his arrogant mouth.

"Come on, Midorimachii. I'm sure he'd like to meet you in person rather than stalking him from your shrine worshipers."

"I do NOT stalk him, I merely have to listen to Takao's endless ramblings about their heir." But his complains fell to deaf ears.

'Takao did say he saw my luck was going to turn for a worst this season.' The Daitengu gravely thinks but he didn't expect his misfortune to come from _them_. He should have gotten his 'lucky item'- which according to Izuki are charms they use for the season to counter bad luck- a nemophila but there was only one and wasn't enough.

"And I've met the boy already when we had to crown him heir-"

They were silent for a bit before three pair of eyes went wide as saucers. "I-I can explain."

"That's horrible, Midorimachii! You never went to visit him after that?"

"Tsk, and I thought I was the first one he met."

"Midorin, could it be… you don't care about Tetsu-kun at all?"

"Shut up all of you!"

* * *

Midorima had gotten himself in a lot of ridiculous situations but this;

"No! not again!"

"Don't worry Ki-tan, I'm sure taking a dip into the pond is a mere punishment for gossiping about me."

"Bwahahahah! Kise's such a dumbass."

 **SPLASH!**

Was beyond ridiculous.

It was an old skit and though they were celebrating Kuroko's birthday (in secret by the gardens), the raven head treated it like it was another normal day. "I'm grateful that you're here, Midorima-sama."

"You remember me, Kuroko?"

The seer nodded. "How can I forget the yokai who blessed me with good fortune during my coronation?" it was somewhat rhetorical but Midorima found himself humming on the answer. Kuroko then wordlessly left before distributing tea and wasabons while the Daitengu took this time to observe thoroughly; the boy had matured since the last time he saw him.

Yet he swore to never talk about him again, seemingly as the boy had revenge written all over his eyes and even lied to Kise when the Kistune had asked. Back in Teiko shrines everything was masked. Kuroko was there, beautiful and calm. If Midorima could recall, his hair was shorter and a mysterious shadow loomed over him.

Right now-

"Midorima-sama," the boy was immediately in front of him. His low presence has not yet changed and the green head could only do his best not to lose his composure. "Your tea."

"Thank you, Kuroko."

"Why are you guys talking too formally?" The Kitsune had invaded their space yet Kuroko could care less. "None of your business-nanodayo. And Aomine, please eat properly. You're getting crumbs all over your hakama. Momoi! Don't expose your sleeves so shamelessly." The yokais groaned but Midorima was having none of it. They invited him out, so they'd have to deal with his disciplinary etiquette.

The raven head, surprisingly, had chuckled from the scene. "As expected of you, Midorima-sama." And unexpectedly, Midorima blushed tenfold before pushing the flower hidden at his sleeves at the seer.

"… Nemophila."

"Here, your birthday gift." And my lucky item. However maybe that was what his lucky item was meant for. A blue flower that grows within Tokyo during the summers, the flower that complements the same blue eyes Kuroko Tetsuya has.

 _Baby blue eyes._

Kuroko of course accepted the flower without hesitation and had placed it behind his ear, giving a nod as a sign of thanks. It didn't take a mind-reader to know that cerulean orbs had meant to say something when it looked deep into Midorima's. The green head however just gave a look of understanding.

 _"When I look up at  
The wide-stretched plain of heaven,  
Is the moon the same  
That rose on Mount Mikasa  
In the land of Kasuga?"_

From that day forward; Kuroko had been wearing the blue flower decorated by his left ear shell. No one could tell if Midorima was lying when he said it was the first time he had talked to the seer but the all too familiar gesture would've given it away.

(Kise could not understand why his chest began to hurt at the sight of the seer smiling for someone else and not him).

 **Secrets in Summer**

The summer morning greeted him with warmth as sunlight peeked through velvet curtains and the small spaces in between mahogany walls. The Kitsune's smile broke into a golden grin as hazy eyes fluttered open.

The sweet memories of yesterday's spring flooded his mind as he remembers the small feast from the seer's birthday. Nymphs and yokais were all over them as he, Aominechii and Momoichii exchanged stories of their endless adventures that they never noticed the dark curtains of the night that fallen upon them. Whilst Kuroko had managed to sneak out some rice wine for the elder yokais; he and the others munched on the plate of delicacies until they couldn't no more.

It has been a while since the Kitsune felt so content. Meeting and spending time with Kuroko definitely cured him of boredom that he couldn't wait to get out of bed-

"Midorimachii!" he screeched and threw the nearest orange basket at the Daitengu. The crow was also taken aback by the unmanly scream and the pulp on his glass. "What the fuck are you doing here? Jeez, you nearly made me kill you."

"As if that's possible you damn dog." He says as he wipes the fruit with blue satin. "Spending the first day of the summer season cussing is quite a feat."

Kise rolled his eyes and shot out of bed. "Morning to you too. Now what brings you to my den?" Normally it was him who had to claw his way into the Daitengu's nest but here he was; tidied in thin, neat hakama and a grim look. "Are you going to visit him today?" he asks and Kise raised an eyebrow, not able to make anything out of his tone.

"What of it?"

"I ask you not to."

Raw sienna eyes unconsciously dilated. "I'm not attached to the boy if that's what you're thinking." Kise says smugly and arms crossed. "I told you, he's an object of entertainment-

His shoulders were grabbed by claws and he immediately felt the temperature around him dropped. Midorima was a grump, but he was never hostile, especially when he brought the news to the Kitsune.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun!"

The oak tree was mercilessly cut down with a rope tied around its bark, the pond dirtied with harae papers and the hydrangeas soaked with red that stank of blood and iron. It couldn't even be considered a purifying ritual for it seemed the people who did this didn't even know what there were doing! But it was hurting him too but the pain was pushed far beyond his thoughts as he savagely circled the temple in search for the raven head.

And by the well did he find him.

In a rush he ran for the boy to ensure his safety by caging him within his arms, until he felt another agonizing yet nostalgic pain shot through his foot and left him bleeding.

"K-Kise-sama.." Kuroko's voice was hoarse, dried of crying and screaming as well as dead blue eyes that had dark circles surrounding it. He wore the same clothing as yesterday but dirtied with wet droplets of tears and moss. "What are you doing here?" immediately Kuroko pulled him into a circle of purple hydrangeas and the pain withered away. It was no healing circle, clumsily done no less but it eased him.

Kuroko, though obviously tired, made him sit by a large white rock and tended to his wounds.

 _"There has been an exorcism at the temple."_

He couldn't feel his fellow yokais anymore, jtheir homes replaced with an empty space of hell flowers that weren't supposed to grow in the summer. His blood boiled and instincts screamed for revenge against those filthy, low lives humans-

"Kise-sama." His voice soothes him as did the water on a wooden basin where Kuroko had gently placed his foot.

"… Water from Rakuzan springs."

The raven head nods and sits in a refined position. "It's a bit mossy but that's all that I've got left from this well, but I do hope it helps." And it did for the red marks on the Kitsune's heel began to tinge in pink then beige. The pain was completely erased as Kise raises his foot in fascination. It has been a while since he felt that pain or the waters from Rakuzan.

They stared at each other for a while, Kise waiting for Kuroko to explain what happened and the latter waiting for him to ask. The southern wind who grew tired of their silence pushed Kuroko from his position and teals eyes hardened at the breeze's direction. He then gave a deep sighed. "Kise-sama, I must ask you to leave and never come back here."

Always straight to the point with a blank face, masking the pain and grief. The garden yokais and water nymphs were gone, their innocent lives extinguished by heartless onmyojis shortly after they left last night. He would be crazy if he wasn't on his tails right now. He would be crazy to not accuse Kuroko as it was his fault. He would be crazy to ignore the boiling fury in his chest. He would be crazy he wasn't out for blood!

"I refuse."

Kuroko choked a small sob, head nodding in disagreement.

"I can't let you die too."

He would be crazy to leave Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Quiet Autumn**

Kise never understood why it felt more urgent that ever to come to by the well as soon as daylights meet the mountains. Yokais were very much forbidden to stay long at Teiko grounds during the night for the darkness triggers their inner monsters and it had taken almost every inch of Kuroko's strength to get him to leave at dawn.

The raven head seer on the other hand mourned in silence and tried his very best to put on a show for the Kitsune. He never did understand why Kise chose to stay with him, even after his birthday incident and soon he never bothered to.

 _"Lo, an autumn eve!"_

He tried to be enthusiastic. He really did.

 _"See the deep vale's mists arise_

 _Among the fir-tree's leaves"_

Life continued with his morning routines by reciting poems for the- who? Who was he still doing this for? Kise asked him a week after the exorcism when they were making a boundary line for the Kitsune to walk freely in without burning himself.

His words were but carried by the southern wind and into the mountains along with the crisp autumn leaves and blue hydrangea petals. Every once in a while, he would take away his sight in hope to hear more sounds of whoever or whatever will respond to him.

But alas, none ever did since the exorcism incident.

 _"That still hold the dripping wet_

 _Of the chill day's sudden showers."_

"Kise-sama, why are you here?"

Kise pretended that he was stabbed by an arrow in his chest. "Ah, my presence had brought distraught to Teiko's princess." He danced barefooted along the red flowers. Such grace and refinement that teal eyes were once more paralyzed by the art the gods created in a form of a nine-tails fox.

The short dance had ended with a surprise when Kuroko felt Kise's arm on his cheeks, his thumb wiped across teal eyes to remove the unnoticed tear. "I am barely a princess, must you know." Says Kuroko in annoyance but unmoving in the Kitsune's arms. "Eh~ Kuroko-hime gives a ring on my ears."

The seer tried to push Kise into the pond but brute force can never match the yokai's strength. Kise laughed at the boy hard at the boy, ruffling inky locks. "Maybe in a few years Kuroko-kun." But Kuroko stopped his silly ministrations and had a finger on his lips.

"I don't think I can wait for a few years however," Kise felt like déjà vu when Kuroko says "The southern wind favors me." And then everything went cold as the breeze harshly passed by the Kitsune before he was thrown into the clean pond.

 **Warm Winter**

Pristine teeth clatters when the cold once more run through his back. The comforters weren't giving him enough warmth anymore and so were his night robes. He couldn't drift to sleep with due to the cold discomfort that the heavy dark circles were already forming under teal eyes and his skin couldn't get any paler than this.

The window hinge was creaking letting a bit of frost enter wooden floors but his body was to stiff and cold to either shut it properly or call for the servants for more blankets. So he just hugged himself and prayed to the gods to let him sleep.

 **SWISH**

And they did. Warmth in the form of fur crawled around Kuroko's back and into his arms. Kuroko jolted in shock despite the tempting comfort. He tried to reach out for his blade hidden within the side drawers until a tail twirled around his wrist tight. "Easy."

The familiar voice made him stopped his tracks, eyes returning its normal shape as well as his breathing. It was a habit he developed when he sensed danger, a habit Kise had observed. The Kitsune then wondered, how many times this child has felt the life-threatening situations to make him look like a blood thirsty child.

"Kise-sama if the onmyoji's caught you here-

"They won't if stop talking like were doing something inappropriate."

Kuroko was silent for a moment before squirming his way to face the Kitsune. Kise's tails were ready for defense in case the boy punches him (and for some reason it were the most painful thing Kuroko could ever do) but raven head never did, instead, pale arms wrapped around his torso. "You're a pervert."

"Is that what you say to your saving grace?" Kise puffed, only to be answered with light snoring. A small smile decorated his lips before entering the state of sweet slumber.

The following morning Kuroko never asked why the Kitsune snuck into the temple just to sleep with him. He was far aware that some yokais replenished their energy through a long sleep by the winter and was surprise that Kise had the managed to make his way to him.

Kise on the other hand never explained either.

He never explained the painful feeling in his chest when he thought of a child alone in a dark room, freezing because his frail body can't possibly handle that sort of cold or how his heart sank at the image of the raven head clasping his hands tight.

They were predictable ministrations but he couldn't help it.

He just couldn't.

Kuroko breathes in. "Kise-sama, I would appreciate it if you stop staring."

"I just noticed, you got taller…. Kurokochi."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **A very very late merry xmass to all the KiKuro fans out there and for those who read this story T^T this, along with my other three stories were supposed to be updated at sched dates but the internet modem in our house broke and it won't be fixed until january. I don't even know how to upload ffnet stories using a cellphone.**

 **Well ill do my best to update this, though un-beatad (and in need of one -_-),**

 **Thanks for the Favs and Follows! Especially the review from Kuroshiroryuu T^T glad u liked it!**


End file.
